Episode 568 (23rd May 1966)
Plot Jed fusses over Minnie after she has spent the weekend ill in bed. He assures Ena that he's been looking after her. David and Irma are hardly talking to each other. Hilda comes into the Corner Shop and David demands to talk to her. Annie looks through a book on surnames. Jed sees that the name "Ogden" derives from a feeding place for pigs and starts to tease Stan about it. Wally stirs up a boycott of the Over 60's Club‏‎ as he thinks Ruth will start interfering in their lives. Albert refuses to join him as it sounds childish. Stan refuses to let Jed join him on the ice cream business. Albert demands Stan pay up on a bet he made with him on Manchester City winning the second division championship and ups it four times on double or quits. Stan owes him 32 shillings. David writes off the previous debts but tells Hilda she'll get no more free stuff at the shop, calling her a freeloader. Offended, she tells him she'll get his money for him on her latest shop as her purse is empty. Only one old woman turns up at the Over 60's. Stan can't give Hilda the pound she owes David. Ruth is shocked when Ena leads all the pensioners in for another function at the Mission. Lucille shows Irma an advert from the factory for staff on £16 a week. Irma gives Hilda the pound to pay David. The OAP's, joined by Minnie, have a hymn session with Ena on the harmonium and enjoy the event. Ruth is impressed by what she sees. Stan also refuses Wally's request to join in on the ice cream round. Annie takes Hilda to task for skimping on the cleaning. Hilda pays David the money she owes him for her latest shop. Ruth refuses to admit defeat. Albert agrees to run a gardening club for her and tells her he won't be put off by Ena. Hilda thinks of applying for one of the factory jobs. Stan plays Albert at darts to write off his debt and loses. Stan owes him £3. Minnie collapses in the snug with head pains. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Ruth Winter - Colette O'Neil *Old Woman - Kitty Attwood Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Minnie's bedroom and landing *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall Notes *The title sequence on this episode is curtailed and in place of the shot of the woman cleaning the ginnel, the programme title is shown over a shot of Bobby the cat on Minnie Caldwell's bed. *Albert Tatlock refers to Manchester City's recent win of the second division championship on 18th May 1966 which took the team to the first division for the first time in three years. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena chalks up a victory, Minnie takes a fall *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Jed Stone (to Annie Walker about her book on surnames): "You won't find anything about 'Stone' in there." Annie Walker: "Perhaps your ancestors crawled from under one?" Jed Stone: "Very good - one up to you. Consider yourself left out of me will!" Category:1966 episodes